Love Lurks in Mysterious Ways
by Autistic Writer
Summary: Mandy has always been a heartless woman. However, after kissing Billy, something is happening to her. How will she get out of this one. Read and find out.
1. Accidental Kiss?

**Love lurks in mysterious ways**

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy this Billy and Mandy story. I apologize if any of the characters are OOC. This is my first attempt at a Billy and Mandy fan fiction. I love the story but I don't own it. **

**Chapter 1: accidental kiss?**

It was another day in Endsville as Mandy's eyes were slowly waking up due to the sunlight shining in her eyes. She stepped out of bed and went to change into a black mini skirt and a black t shirt with a flower on it. Mandy looked at herself inside the mirror. It had been days since she looked at herself in the mirror. She was in high school, so she looks taller than she originally looked. She had short blonde hair and kept it that way. She got rid of the black headband after grade school. Mandy looked at the date. She noticed it was the day she always dreaded, Valentine's day.

There were a few reasons why Mandy never liked that day. One: she almost felt in love with Billy's friend. She later was about to counter his charms and resume her life. Two: Irwin always gave her a mountain of presents, two boxes of chocolates, and a dozen roses. Mandy never like Irwin, so she gave the chocolates to Billy, burned all the roses, and sold the entire mountain of gifts for money. Three: it was very impossible for her to fall in love. Even if she did fall in love, there would be no one that could understand her and impress her enough.

Mandy went downstairs and sat down at the table and stared to eat her cereal. Her parents were still afraid of her. The better question would be who isn't afraid of Mandy? Mandy got her backpack on and opened the door and started to leave towards the bus stop. Mandy was at the stop first since it took a while for Billy and Irwin to arrive. Mandy waited for a while until Billy got to the stop.

Billy didn't act or look much different from years ago. Billy still had the hat; he wore a white shirt with a blue stripe around it. He wore jeans and his usual sneakers. Amazingly, he was able to join us in high school despite having the intelligence of dirt and even that is smarter than him. Something about Billy seemed to interest Mandy somehow, but she didn't really wanted to focus on it for today.

Both Billy and Mandy stood at the bus stop waiting for Irwin to come. They both knew what day it was and Billy looked at Mandy as if he wanted to give her something. Irwin soon came along and smiled at Mandy.

"What's up my beautiful cupcake" Irwin smiled as he went to go put his right arm around her

"If you want to still use that arm, I suggest you keep to your side or I will rip it off you" Mandy said emotionless as Irwin did what she said

"OO OO Mandy, Grim told me to tell you he will meet us at school" Billy said staring at Mandy as he gave her a note saying exactly what he said.

Mandy had looked at Billy. She expected him to do this since he is terrible at charades. Mandy looked outward and saw the yellow bus pull in and they went inside the bus as it stopped and let them on to go to school.

_After school I will see what I can do about that stuff Irwin got me. If I accept anything that clueless idiot got me, it would only encourage him._

Mandy and Billy was walking to the tall building, which was Endsville High. Mandy walked inside the building and saw a skeleton with a black cloak and walked towards it.

"Took you long enough bone head" Mandy said walking with Grim

"Well, the stupid boy took a long time writing the letter" Grim said looking at Billy, who smelled a large venus fly trap which started to eat Billy.

"Billy is Billy after all" Mandy said staring at the venus fly trap, which spit out Billy and caused him to hurling into a locker

"Yea yea, what are you going to do about Irwin" Grim said summoning his scythe to him

"What I always do, ignore him and move on" Mandy said walking to class with Grim

"What if that doesn't work" Grim said looking at his scythe

"Well I hear the underworld is a lovely place, this time of year" Mandy answered back

Mandy kept going through the day ignoring Irwin and his desperate love pleas. The more she ignored him the more frustrated she got. She got to her locker for each class and every time was valentines from the same person, Irwin. There is a limit to how much a person can take and after the last class, Mandy's patience was at its limit.

Mandy stood at her locker when the Irwin, who was wearing his usual clothing and had worked out a little bit since they were small, was facing her. Mandy turned to him and glared at him with her usual soul-crushing eyes.

"Irwin if I said no to you when we were in grade school, what makes you think high school will be any different" Mandy said crossing her arms

"Come on Mandy, I am the only person who is ever going to show an interest in you. Don't you want a person who loves you for who you are" Irwin said facing her "Besides I don't see any other guy liking you"

Mandy looked around and saw the whole school and facility staring at them like if they had their own assembly. Mandy didn't know what to do for the first time in her life. She looked around and without any thought; she grabbed some guy by the shoulders and started to make out with him. She didn't care who it was, she only image that was running across her mind is getting Irwin off her back. Her eyes opened and to everyone's shock and her own shock, the person she kissed was Billy. Billy was only going to his locker to put his books and some oranges inside the locker, however Mandy's fast acting and rash moment made Billy drop his stuff and his hat felt down as Mandy kissed him.

Mandy let Billy go and both of their cheeks were as red as roses. For the first time in her life, Mandy didn't know what to say. She didn't know what was stranger: she was able to shock everyone in school or kissing Billy. Mandy just stood there and then look at Billy, who smiled at Mandy.

"Happy Valentine's Day Mandy" Billy said laughing a little

**So, what do you think of this chapter. Tell me what you think about this chapter and story. Review and predict what will happen next. **


	2. Author's Note

Love Lurks in Mysterious Ways: Author's Note

Hey, Swarley 180 here to clear up something.

In the heading of the first chapter I said. I love the story but I don't own it.

I meant to say that I love the show but I don't own it. I am sorry that I didn't clear it up this way. Don't worry I am making chapter 2, just as soon as there are some reviews.


	3. Chapter 3 Why Me?

**Hello everyone, I have seen your reviews and have been very busy lately but I am pleases to deliver chapter two of Love Lurks in Mysterious Ways. Another reason I was very late with this chapter because I wasn't sure of two things. One, the direction I wanted it to go. I had something planned but I forgot it. Two, I didn't want to screw up the story in any way, so I was worried with people's reactions. I am glad that some people like this story. You people will know when I will end this story. As I mention in the last chapter, if I mess up on any of the characters it's my fault and I apologize for it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Billy and Mandy they belong to their respective owners. **

**Chapter 2: Why me? **

'Why me' Billy thought as Mandy released her lips from his.

The reaction of the school was priceless. Their jaws simultaneously dropped like a large guillotine dropping at a fast rate. Silent filled the hallway and eyes were lit upon Billy and Mandy as both of them were speechless. Mandy took her backpack and took off towards her next class. The class's eyes were now fixated on Billy as if he was the sunrise. To everyone's surprise, Billy just went to his locker and puts some of his stuff in making it seem as if nothing happened.

Irwin and Grim both followed Billy disbelieved at his reaction. Irwin stops Billy and Grim was behind Irwin.

"Billy, do you know what just happened" Grim asked him

"Yea, Mandy kissed me" Billy answered walking around them as he was walking toward his class as he stops at the door and Irwin looks at him.

"Billy, you don't have feelings for Mandy, do you" Irwin questioned him worried that Mandy would be more interest in Billy than him.

"Irwin, if we don't hurry to class, then we will be in trouble" Billy said

Irwin and Grim were baffled that Billy just shunned the kiss between him and Mandy. On the outside, Billy was still Billy. However to Grim, there was more to that kiss than just an average peck on the lips.

Things between Billy and Mandy became complicated as they saw each other throughout the day. Both just walked away from one another without another word. They were the talk of the school as each rumor about them being more ridiculous than the last. Some people knew that it would eventually happen but the biggest question was how they felt about the kiss and each other.

"What is up with you two" Grim looked at both of them. "You two kiss one another and you act like it didn't even happen"

"Grim, it's high school; people kiss all the time and get over it" Mandy looks at Grim, as she was eating a sandwich "Relationships start and end. That's relationship 101, Grim. In the end, a kiss is just another kiss. Love does not exist. It's as simple as that"

"Yea, nothing happened" Billy said "It's not like it mattered anyways, so we just ignore it and pretend it never happened"

This time Billy surprised Mandy with his comment. There was less emotion in his statement than a robot. Grim was curious as Billy continued to eat. 'Billy never acts like that' Grim thought 'I should see what is going on with him'

After school, Irwin was walking Mandy home as he was smiling at her. He needed to take his mind off Mandy kissing Billy. Irwin needed to make Mandy love him instead of Billy.

"I forgive you for kissing Billy; but pleases explain to me why him" Irwin said

"I don't need to explain anything to you, Irwin." Mandy walked to her door and saw Irwin's roses and smirks

"Well, I got those roses for you my love" Irwin said in a flirty way

"When are you going to realize I don't like you" Mandy voice stopped cold as she gazed upon another rose that was different from the ones Irwin gave her. It was black as nighttime. The flower seemed to match Mandy's personality as it made the other roses wither and died.

"I see I got you interested; How about a apologize kiss" Irwin puckered his lips to kiss Mandy only to receive a fist in his face and an additional hit with the door when he got up.

At Billy's house, Billy was upstairs in his room as he took off his backpack and sits on the bed looking up at his ceiling just pondering what happened at school today. He felt his lips as he pondered on the idea of Mandy loving him. He shrugged this off as he knew Mandy wouldn't be in love with an idiot.

Grim appeared out of Billy's floor as he moves toward Billy and smiles "Well, do you want to explain what happened"

"What happened, I don't know anything" Billy trying to pass off his stupidity as a way of not telling Grim the truth.

"Billy, you may be stupid but you're not an idiot all the time, now give it to me straight, mon" Grim was determined to get the answers he deserved.

**AN/ the Mon part was Grim's accent. But you know what he is trying to say**

"Grim, you heard Mandy, nothing happened. So, pleases drop it" Billy was irritated as he goes to the mirror taking his cap off and feels his hair with one of his hands and drops his hand on the desk.

"But, you two kissed. You can't ignore that" Grim said looking with Billy in the mirror.

"Well, Mandy will never admit she likes me, you want to know why she doesn't have a boyfriend" Billy walks into the bathroom changing into his pajamas.

"Because the guy that treats her like a girlfriend will die and have their souls removed with one glare" Grim had imagined someone's soul ripping apart if a guy tried to hold Mandy's hand.

Billy shook his head looking at Grim "It's because Mandy will never change and never admit of being in love. Look at Piff, the guy who made Mandy feel love" Billy sat on his bed and looks at Grim "Mandy doesn't want to fall in love because if she does then she will be admitting defeat and you know how Mandy takes losing to someone"

"Yikes" Grim said thinking of Mandy

"Exactly" Billy said looking at Grim as Billy head towards the doorway

"Billy, people can change and just because Mandy avoided love as a little girl, doesn't mean high school will be any different. She will love someone in her own way" Grim said knowing the unavoidable fact about high school romance.

"Yea, but its Mandy we are talking about, she will find a way" Billy said as it got really dark and his lights were turned off and then Billy flicks the lights on and off making ghostly sound effects.

Grim looked at Billy irritated with his Stupidity.

"Then, tell me how you feel about Mandy" Grim smirks as he knew he got Billy trapped in a court

"I have no idea what you are talking about but tag you're it" Billy touches Grim cloak and ran downstairs.

Grim knew he wouldn't get anything out of the same person who plays stupid with himself literally. Grim grabbed his scythe and sliced a wall and walked through a portal.

'If Billy will not tell me anything, then maybe I can get some answers from the source' Grim thought as he appeared on the other side of the portal facing Mandy with a glare in both of her eyes like an animal trying to protect its home.

"Grim this better be important" Mandy barked at him

"I want to talk about what happened today" Grim said smiles at her

**Here is the end of the chapter. Originally, this chapter was to be focused on Mandy but I felt it would only rush it. Review and Tell me what you like and think may happen next. I am sorry about making Billy too, OOC. **


End file.
